Hotel Hell: a Supernatural Fan-fiction
by Errant Wrath
Summary: Sam & Dean are on the road and its getting late Dean see's a hotel that amuses him because it reminds him of an iconic pop culture hotel so they pull in to see if they have any vacancies. Now Sam can check out anytime he likes but will he ever get back to Dean? No pairings. Rated T for Mild language. S8 Spoilers.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural. I am playing in Kripkies sandbox. I also do not own Psycho. And thank you to the Eagles for inspiring this fic.

Hotel Hell

A Supernatural Fan-fiction

Chapter One

Sam stared out the window, at god only knew what, Dean thought with a yawn before returning his gaze back to the road. They'd passed one tall tree after another and then another still for many miles and Dean behind the wheel of his Impala was getting annoyed at the static interrupting his trusty stream of classics on the radio. Finally fed up he just switched the darn thing off. That got his passenger's attention.

Sam frowned. Dean was so impatient he was sure they'd be clear of all the nature in a mile or so and in the meantime there was a lot to be enjoyed. Sam closed his eyes and rolled the window down a little bit more. That was better he looked back at Dean. His older brother's brow was furrowed the way it gets when he is not to be messed with and he was hunched over the wheel which left the younger Winchester with just one option. He shrugged and went back to staring out the window. He was used to this kind of behavior and the quiet never bothered him. Sam sighed comfortably but still he thought idly that he ought to pull the map back out. It was just it was such perfect weather for a car ride and a trip to the local ice crea- and just like that Sam found himself thinking about Amelia again. He wondered if that was what she was doing tonight and if... he couldn't bring himself to finish that thought. He put his fingers around his nose and close to his eyes and pushed back the tears.

"Headache Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded to his brother sure that his regret and heartache at this particular love lost was the last thing his brother wanted to hear about and for a moment he was grateful he could blame the pain on another orifice actually any number of orifices thanks to the trials. He was still on the mend if you could call it that. Sam wasn't getting better he knew it because he could feel it. Of course with all that weighing on him and Dean to worry about you'd think his heart wouldn't have time to suffer this ache.

Speaking of Dean and worry Sam could hear his concerned brother reminding him of the Ibuprofen bottle in the glove compartment that was actually full of higher grade pain relievers. Sam felt himself nod automatically but made no move to reach for them.

Instead he moved his arm down alongside the passenger seat his hand between the seat and the inside of the door till his hand found the map. Before he unfolded it he hit the light a top the roof and put his efforts into concentrating on acting as the worlds best navigator after all it was getting dark.

Sam had just started to find where they were in relation to the the rest of the world when Dean called out his name in a piqued sort of way. Sam looked up.

"Sammy is it just me or does that sorta look like the Bates Motel?"

Sam stared hard at the place. "Dean I think any place out here in the middle of nowhere surrounded by all these woods is bound to look like the Bates Motel."

_"It's sad, when a mother has to speak the words that condemn her own son." _Dean began. "_But I couldn't allow them to believe that 'I.' _Dean put special emphasis on the word 'I' and continued. _" would commit murder. They'll put him away now, as I should have years ago. He was always bad, and in the end he intended to tell them I killed those girls and that man... as if I could do anything but just sit and stare, like one of his stuffed birds..." _He finished doing his best Mother Bates impression.

Sam rolled his eyes and voiced. "How about you pull in there then since your so fond of it and I'll see if they have any vacancies." he scoffed.

Dean shrugged and smiled and did just that. Sam got out of the car and shut the door harder than he'd meant to. Why his brother getting under his skin like this he started to think as Dean hollered at him.

"Watch it. Don't slam babies door."

Again Sam found himself rolling his eyes as he opened the door and stepped inside the "Bates like Motel."

Dean in the car turned back on the radio and found the static to be more unbearable than when they were driving. He swore and once again just turned it off. He tapped his thumbs idly as he waited. Out of sight, and up from the ground a hick supernatural fog began curling around the edges of the Impalas tires. Dean stopped tapping his thumbs suddenly his 'hunters sense appeared to be tingling' as the thick fog started to rise and become so ample and heavy that there might as well have been a misty wall between the car and the hotel.

"What the Hell?" Dean commented as he swiftly got out of the Impala. He moved forward. Putting his hands out in front of him and walked carefully ahead. But the fog seemed to have no end...

"What is this place the Bermuda Fucking Triangle!?" Dean cursed and proceeded to call out. "SAM?!" but he grew more and more panicked as he fumbled to get back to his Impala. Gratefully his hands found the handle and he got back inside. He turned on babies headlights bracing himself and hoping against his Winchester luck that the lights would cut through this fog and he would find that maybe this was all some kind of nightmare but it was no nightmare. The lights cut through the fog alright but the motel that had been there only moments before when Sam stepped through its door had vanished.

**Authors Note:** This is my first supernatural fic and would appreciate any readers who take the time to leave feedback. Constructive Criticism is Welcome. Thank you!


End file.
